Ohayou
by WhimsicalHeart
Summary: What was the 14th thinking/ feeling when he woke in the middle of the battle? spoilers for chapter 182


**A/N:** the fourteenth kind of interests me, I was reading chapter 182 and I wondered hey, what was the 14th thinking as he woke for the first time in years? So I wrote this one shot. Are there any other fics like this? If there are please tell me I'd really like to read them. Please tell me what you think. If you thought I caught what the 14th is or if I'm totally off track. maybe I'll try the dream from his point of view to? Is anybody interested in reading that? _The italics are when the 14__th__ talks directly to Allen_

**Disclaimer: **the amazing author is oriental, I am occidental from this we can conclude, I don't own anything.

**Ohayou**

Pain. I hadn't felt that in years, hadn't felt anything in years. I'd gone to sleep in pain now I woke to it. Different this time though, this time it was innocence that hurt me. Yet not me, hurt a body not quite mine. I felt oddly detached in this body, but I still felt. Felt the pain through a fine membrane, one that separated me from living again. Confusion, there was confusion here too. It shouldn't be hurting me, I was an exorcist why was my innocence hurting me.

No not me and not mine, the boy's, the boy who know carried me, saved me, hosted me, Mana's boy, he thought of himself as Mana's boy. I felt a twinge of something. Jealousy maybe? That was unusual, but Mana was never someone I'd expected to share. Never thought someone else would turn to him for guidance or protection. I was a Noah of course I held no innocence, could I ever be compatible? Maybe when I took this body over completely. Poor boy, poor nephew, maybe Mana also thought of you as family, so my dear nephew I will call you that. Now, now I must come out, return to the world. I'd promised I would, promised I'd last this time, see the end of the war. Hidden from the earl's prying eyes. He fought but I won. _Relax nephew, sleep, let me carry the burden now rest. _For the first time in years I heard

" …at all. Now Die."

Then I saw. Akuma, but different from the ones I knew, stronger, stranger, humanoid. They'd evolved again, drawing near to the end of their evolution. That was dangerous I needed to stop things soon. I'd better stop him. They'd been politer in my day, fearful. Maybe not to exorcists though, I'd never been an exorcist so I could not know. I didn't want the not-quite-my body hurt. I caught the head of the Akuma and smiled. It was shocked, I could see, maybe even a little scared. Good he should be, he who dared touch my host. There was no point in being rude, might as well greet the creature and those around. In truth, it was not manners that drove me. It was desire. I had said and done nothing for too long. The prospect of speaking through living, human lips again was too great to pass up. What time of day was it? I neither knew nor cared, it was an excellent time, one of rebirth.

"O- ha- you"

Good morning, yes morning was good, the morning of my new life, of my awakening. I felt like there was no skin left on the not-quite-my body, like it was being pulled off. A result of the innocence in my stomach perhaps or per chance it was this new body adapting to me? An unforeseen side effect?

"Noa-"

Ah, it knew, this akuma. Even in an exorcist's body it knew, it wept. Good it understood. Not completely, none were old enough to remember me. None trusted enough to be told of me. Then a blade came through its mouth, wielded by a young Asian man. The tip embedded itself in the wall next to my ear. Innocence. Part of me noted that it didn't bother me the way it once had. Uncomfortable but bearable. There was innocence in the not-quite-my left arm but I didn't notice till I thought about it. I gazed at the oriental boy in front of me, not quite a man, I'd misjudged there. Dispassionately I wonder what I should do with him. He seemed quite rude, maybe I would kill him, then again maybe not. The order wouldn't thank me for that, I still needed to use them.

"Baka moyashi!" he yelled as though I was miles away.

Really that had been uncalled for. I felt nothing that even vaguely made me feel like a bean sprout. I was a reasonable height. Chibi ko (tiny dot), the younger part of me responded in my mind. Not that I would say it out loud. My parents had been gentlefolk, and the Earl had had a taste for the refined side of things too. Breeding caught up with you at the strangest times. I gripped the blade in my stomach and for a second we'd seemed to be fighting, though neither of us raised a hand. I felt something stir within me, in response to the bean comment. The akuma saw its chance or maybe it didn't, I was confused fighting a more important battle. My nephew was not as docile as he seemed. My nephew's blade went one and the other boy's the other way.

The akuma fell, as did I. _Your win this time nephew, you make an old man proud, but I'll not sleep again, no I'll not. From now till my true morning I'll be here at the back of your head. Who knows perhaps you'll even come to like me and you'll relinquish control. I doubt it though. I'll watch, see who's worth keeping alive and I'll plan. After all I'm safe for the moment aren't I? The earl doesn't know and this time we'll get him. I just need to teach you and your friends some manners._

I wonder if he heard me, heard my gentle monologue. It seemed the next words out his mouth were there to spite the last I'd said to him.

"Oi" I shuddered and laughed simultaneously. True to form he received a brash response.

"What?"

I felt myself pushed slightly deeper into my nephew I wondered

_Nephew-_

"I've told you before, the name's Allen"

…


End file.
